Final Countdown
by Shamrock Shannyn
Summary: An astroid is headed for earth. Can earth's heroes find a way to stop it?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Batman and related characters are the properties of DC COMICS. This is an original fan fiction story, not written for profit and not intended to infringe on their copyright.

Final Countdown

By: Shannyn Grayson Ivy

"Okay brat bro, surely you've got a better move than that last one." Nightwing quipped as he once again threw his younger surrogate sibling to the mat. Robin groaned and tried to regain his dignity with an outward sweep, tripping Nightwing and sending him flying forward. Nightwing, ever the aerialist, was only momentarily off balance. Grabbing Robin in a playful headlock he issued the fatal blow to Robin's pride by rubbing Robin's head in nuggie fashion. As much as he struggled, the younger member of the Bat clan was still unable to break free. The playful exchange was interrupted when the Batcomputer sounded an unfamiliar alarm. The noise rattled the bats roosting above, adding their shrill squeals to the mix.

"Dude! What is that?" Robin yelled, obviously shaken. Any alarm that he was unfamiliar with had to be a bad sign.

"Um… well, let's see." Nightwing approached the computer with all the grace of a bull in the proverbial china shop. Robin winced as 'Wing set off three more alarms by trying to turn off the first. The sound was all but deafening but Robin still managed to make out a few curse words coming from his older 'brother'.

"Time to call Bruce." Robin offered as he handed Nightwing the phone. Nightwing put it back down and continued his exploration of the various knobs and buttons on the computer console.

"We can figure this out. We don't have to call him for everything you know." Nightwing's annoyed voice thundered, competing to be heard.

"Come on Dick! I can't take this much longer." Robin pleaded. He dialed Bruce's cell phone number and handed it over to Nightwing.

"Bruce Wayne."

"Um... yeah. Houston, this is Wing One, I think we have a problem. Do you copy Houston? Over."

Bruce attempted to show no surprise at his former ward's impromptu call. Sitting in the middle of a Wayne Enterprises board meeting, he could hardly discuss the situation at hand without giving away the business of his nighttime persona, the Batman.

"I understand. I'm on my way. Oh and son? It's the red one, at the top, third row, center."

"Well, that's a random place to put it." Nightwing quipped, not really surprised when Bruce hung up on him.

XXXXXXXXXX

Inside the watchtower, Barbara Gordon was taking a brief break from her ever vigilant watch as her alter ego, Oracle. Bantering back and forth with her best friend Dinah Lance, Barbara wheeled over to her custom kitchen and started to prepare lunch. The two friends laughed as Dinah shared the latest cute thing that little Lian Harper had pulled. Lian, the adorable pre-school daughter of Arsenal was a constant topic for the two women. Dinah, aka Black Canary, had been the girlfriend of Green Arrow for several years. His surrogate son Roy had become like her own son, thus making Lian like a granddaughter to her. The odd thing was Dinah herself wasn't old enough for the 'role' that her relationship with Oliver Queen threw her into. Still, she enjoyed Lian and having no children of her own, she watched in constant amazement as the child grew.

"Then she painted his face. It was hilarious!" Dinah laughed at the memory.

"Didn't Ollie wake up?"

"Are you kidding? Dinah exclaimed. "A tornado could have ripped through there and he wouldn't have noticed. He was dead to the world. Well... until her little paint brush tickled his mustache that is!" The two laughed at the thought of the young artist painting her masterpiece on Grandpa Ollie's face while he slept.

"So how are things going for the two of you?" Barbara hated to pry but she sensed her friend needed to talk.

"We're fine." Came the clipped reply.

"Uh huh." Barbara answered.

"We're… fine. Ollie is… well he's Ollie. He'll never change."

"Dinah, maybe it's time you made a change. If he isn't going too, then why stay?"

"I love him Barbara. You just don't understand."

"You're right. I don't. He's jealous, overbearing, abusive and cruel…"

"He's loving and fun and sensitive and caring…"

"How can you continue to defend someone that treats you so badly?"

"I didn't come here for this."

Barbara Gordon bit her bottom lip and decided to back off… for now anyway. She had no doubt that Oliver Queen was a good man, she did however, have her doubts that he was the right man for her best friend.

"Okay. Truce. Here take the soup to the table, I've got the bowls." Barbara wheeled into the dining room just in time to catch the Batman's call as it came through.

"Oracle."

"Here, Batman."

"Assemble the JLA, Titans and Young Justice, as well as the Gotham team. Have them meet me at the JLA Headquarters. ASAP."

"Batman, can I be of some help? I just finished up a case, so I have some free time."

Black Canary offered her services, unaware of how uncomfortable that made him. His first reaction was to tell her no, however there was no denying her incredible abilities in the field.

"Report to JLA Headquarters Canary. Batman out."

"Is he always so intense?" Dinah asked as Oracle readied herself to contact the others.

"Nightwing says he's not, that sometimes he actually even smiles. I can't say I put much stock in it though. I think it's a myth. Probably created by Batman himself to confuse us."

Oracle teased.

"You're probably right." Dinah agreed.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Thank you all for assembling so quickly. We have… a situation." Batman began. Aware that all eyes were on him, he struggled for a way to give the bad news. Once again, thankful for the mask he wore, a way to hide his feelings of uncertainty.

"At 1500 hours, an early warning detection device alerted that a meteor with the estimated impact probability of 700 m in diameter is on a trajectory that will intersect with Earth. If gone unabated, it will collide with us in less than seventy-two hours." Batman waited for this information to sink in. The whispers rushed around the room and then grew quiet, waiting for the Batman to continue the briefing.

"Superman and Green Lantern I want the two of you to go into space and check out the accuracy of the report. Do NOT attempt to break the asteroid at this time. Depending on its course, breaking it up could actually prove more dangerous for Earth's inhabitants. Superman, if possible I need a small piece of the asteroid for analysis. Robin, get in contact with Oracle. I want to know where and when this thing is going to hit. I expect a highly detailed report-ASAP. The rest of you are going to be utilized in the field. We'll need huge underground shelters built in key locations."

"You can't be serious? We can't just show up in some country and start digging a really big hole." Plastic Man stated, looking to others for their agreement.

"We have to be prepared in case efforts to stop the meteor fail. The only chance for life will be for those fortunate enough to be underground when it hits. People, we don't have much time. Enormous underground shelters must be built, equipped with rations to last throughout the dark period."

"How long is this dark period we're talking about Batman?" Black Canary asked, unsure that she really wanted to know. When he looked to her and then hesitated, a knot grew in her stomach.

"That depends on how much of the meteor we can deflect from the planet's surface." He knew he was stalling but looking into her soft blue eyes he found it almost impossible to tell her the whole truth.

"Worse case scenario Bat?" Green Arrow asked flatly, his arm coming to rest on Black Canary's shoulder. Batman looked away from them, preferring not to see the reaction in her blue eyes when he answered.

"Yeah, I want to know too. Is this as big as what killed the dinosaurs?" Argent asked. She was far less intimidated asking Batman questions than she was by the object hurling towards Earth.

"This is large enough to be catastrophic. Without proper steps to counter it, we are easily talking about a mass extinction event. The impact crater could produce light reductions and temperature disruptions similar to that of a nuclear winter."

"Sorry I asked." She whispered.

"What about the oceans Batman?" Aquaman's interest was obvious as was the worried look on the Atlantian's face.

"We are talking enough energy to be 10,000-100,000 megatons TNT equivalent, Aquaman. The amount of energy would cause a submarine avalanche moving at hundreds of miles per hour. The impact would cause an incredible modification to the seafloor with billions of gallons of water displaced by the huge tsunamis it would create. The devastation would be enormous and topside the coastlines would by devastated with waves possibly 100 meters high or more. Unless we can somehow alter its course, everyone on Earth will be affected."

"Batman? You mentioned effects like a nuclear winter. What does that mean?" Impulse asked, following Argent's lead.

"Large impacts have the capacity to blow out a hole in the atmosphere. The debris cloud would rise into the atmosphere and would encircle the globe, blocking out the sun. The exact amount of time spent in darkness is unknown but it would most certainly last years."

"You mean we'll have to be underground for… for years?" Superboy screamed.

"Yes. Those of us lucky enough to get to shelters in time…" Batman let his voice trail off, unwilling to say anything further.

"Batman, where is Nightwing?" Flash questioned. He was eager to speak to his best friend.

"He's probably already moved _him_ to safety." Green Arrow injected. "Leaving everyone else's kids to do the grunt work."

"Ollie! You know Batman better than that!" Black Canary scowled. It seemed ridiculous to her that anyone would suggest such a ludicrous thing.

"No, I don't. And I'm wondering just how well you've gotten to know the Bat in my absence." Green Arrow's blonde eyebrows narrowed, closely scrutinizing his long time girlfriend. Her quick defense of the Bat was unlike her, sending off warning bells to his already suspicious mind.

"We don't have time for this." Batman growled.

"That's not an answer." Green Arrow challenged.

"It's the only one you're getting, archer." Batman turned to face the worried looks of a room full of heroes.

"Everyone find your name on the wall, you're assignment will be beside your name. If you are the team leader of your group, as indicated by a star alongside your name, then you will need to pick up an information packet explaining the areas where you will be building shelters. All the land and building materials have been donated and you're appearance in these countries has been cleared by the United Nations. In most cases you will have armies at your disposal to help with the 'grunt' work. Work hard and work fast. Good luck everyone."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Linda, hi. Yeah baby, everything's okay. I just wanted to hear your voice." Wally West hung his head low as he talked to his bride from a pay phone in Italy. He knew he couldn't explain to her the possible dangers the world was about to face. If he couldn't protect the woman he loved then he could at least save her from worrying for as long as possible.

"I won't be home for a few days baby. I'm in Europe. Huh? Oh no, same 'ole thing. World threat and all." He laughed weakly, hoping she wasn't able to read his concern.

"I'll call you tonight Linda. I love you Mrs. West. You too. Bye." Flash hung up the phone more determined than ever to find a way to make it through this crisis. He wouldn't lose Linda. He couldn't. Using his super speed he quickly caught up with the rest of his group, just outside of France.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Batman, I have them." Oracle's voice came across his earpiece. "They are closing in on the asteroid now. Stand by."

Batman paced back and forth inside the ready room in JLA Headquarters. All his hopes were in a visual confirmation stating that the data they had received was wrong. Alone in the ready room, Batman tried to prepare himself for the worst.

"Batman! Something's wrong!" Oracle shouted. "I'm patching you through to Superman and Green Lantern now."

All at once the sound of Superman screaming and Lantern's raised voice shot through the delicate earpiece.

"BATMAN! Superman is having some kind of a seizure. What... what should I do?" Lantern's worried tone told Batman just how serious the situation was.

"Kyle, bring him in. NOW!"

"What about the asteroid?"

"Bring back a piece of it if possible. I want to know what caused Superman's reaction. Is he alright?"

"He's unconscious now but alive."

"Bring him home Lantern. Batman out."

XXXXXXXXXX To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Final Countdown

Pt.2/3

By: Shannyn Grayson Ivy

"Hi pumpkin! How's Daddy's girl?" Roy Harper tried to sound as cheerful as possible while talking to his pre-school daughter. She worried so about her daddy. There was no way he wanted her to pick up on his concern.

"Oh, I'm in Brazil baby. Yeah, sweetie, I'll be here a few days. Don't you worry though, I'll be seeing you really soon. Till then you be a really good girl, okay?" Arsenal felt a lump in his throat. He knew he wouldn't be able to keep the act up much longer.

"You drew me a picture? That's great princess! What's it of?" He smiled as she explained her latest masterpiece to him, a map of the Pokémon cities. He didn't know whether to thank 'Unca Dick' for that Pokémon game or kick him.

"I can't tell Uncle Dick about it baby, he's not with me. I'll tell him when I see him though okay? I've got to go precious. Give kisses." He laughed, as she made exaggerated kissing noises in his ear. "Love you too. Remember that always Angel." Arsenal said as he hung up the phone. It took several minutes to regain his composure. For once, he really hoped Batman was wrong.

XXXXXXXXXX

Placing the unconscious form of Superman on the JLA med tech table, Green Lantern looked to Batman hoping his teammate would know what to do. So little was known of Superman's alien physiology that those times when he was injured or sick brought genuine fear to his friend's hearts. He always seemed so strong and invulnerable that it was easily forgotten he was as susceptible to death as the rest of them.

"Has he said anything?" Batman asked.

"No, he screamed like he was in excruciating pain and then his body seemed to seizure. Once it stopped, he was out cold… he hasn't regained consciousness since."

"Did you bring back a piece of that asteroid?" Batman questioned.

"HOW can you worry about that now? Superman is barely breathing!" Lantern shouted.

"Easy, Kyle. The asteroid might tell us what's going on with Superman. I have to find out what's wrong with him before I can treat him." Batman hoped his voice gave the illusion of more confidence than he in fact felt.

"At first, I thought it was a normal asteroid but then it seemed to be glowing in places."

"Glowing?" Batman asked as he took the sample from Green Lantern. Holding it upward toward the light in the ceiling fixture, he could indeed see an orange glow lacing the asteroid fragment.

"Aaaaahhhh!!" Superman screamed, although he still appeared unconscious.

"Kyle, get this to the lab. I think whatever it's laced with is what's causing his pain."

Batman shoved the fragment at Green Lantern and then went instantly to Superman's side.

"Easy old friend. You're going to be alright." Batman gently pushed on Superman's shoulders until he was once again lying flat. Pushing a button on his belt, Batman was instantly conversing with Oracle.

"Oracle, I need someone with medical training to JLA Headquarters, immediately. Also, patch me through to Nightwing. Yes, I know he's on a mission and has requested no communication, something's come up. Even if he can't respond, he still needs this information"

"I'm on it."

XXXXXXXXXX

Black Canary had been in the Watchtower when Oracle got the call for medical backup. Her first reaction was that of fear. Fear of what, she was unsure. Had Batman been injured? Pressing Oracle for answers she learned of Superman's condition. She was relieved to find out it wasn't Batman. When she questioned herself for answers as to why it mattered to her, she had none. The only thing she could be sure of was that Batman was the best bet that Earth had for making it through this crisis. With him coordinating the efforts, they at least stood a chance. That must be the reason she suddenly found herself extremely concerned for his welfare, she mused.

"I'm headed to Headquarters." Canary suddenly announced. She tried not to look her best friend in the face. Best not to be pressed for too many answers.

"You have medical training?" Oracle asked the doubt evident in her words.

"Are you kidding, Ollie, Roy, Lian… I should have a damn doctor's license. Tell the Bat I'm on my way." Black Canary left the room before Oracle had a chance to protest. Shaking her head, she delivered the news.

"Batman, med help is on the way…"

XXXXXXXXXX

"Anything?" Green Lantern asked for the hundredth time. He paced while Batman examined the asteroid's fragments. Running numerous tests and writing his results in what looked like Greek to Green Lantern, Batman continued to ignore his over anxious teammate.

"You don't know huh?" Lantern's negative feelings finally got the best of him. He was running a green-gloved hand through his ebony hair. Batman knew that Lantern's concern for Superman's welfare was about to be his undoing. Batman had always liked Kyle, even though the others often gave him a hard time about being the newest member to the JLA team.

"Easy Lantern, Superman is tough. We've got to believe that we'll get a handle on this. Look here." Batman indicated a small piece of meteor that was draped under a high power microscope.

"Pay attention to the orange glowing element. Now watch what happens when I put this chemical compound on it." Batman took the meteorite from the microscope and dipped it in a foul smelling chemical, shaking off the excess; he again placed it under the microscope.

"It's green!" Lantern exclaimed.

"Yes and what does that tell you?" Batman questioned.

"Kryptonite. It's Kryptonite?" Green Lantern's mind raced, trying to figure out the implications to his teammate Superman.

"Yes, it is indeed laced with Kryptonite. However the meteor itself is an Achondrite. So the Kryptonite had to have been artificially placed in the meteor, which means, there is evidence that the meteor has been tampered with and perhaps it's trajectory as well."

"What is Achondrite?" Green Lantern asked, trying not to show how confused Batman's statement had made him.

"Chondrite is similar in composition to the mantles and crusts of terrestrial planets. Achondrite is meteorites that originate on our moon or on Mars." Batman offered. Green Lantern was impressed that with all his knowledge, Batman never talked down to him.

"Is it possible for someone to be guiding that thing?" Green Lantern questioned in a raised voice.

"Very possible." Batman answered. Although he continued his conversation with Green Lantern, his mind seemed miles away.

"But who would do that? Who would want to destroy the population of Earth?" Green Lantern shouted.

Batman looked to his young teammate until he saw the dawn of reckoning in his eyes.

"Ra's Al Ghul." Lantern whispered.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Um… can I speak to Robin?" The young girl's voice was shaking. It sounded as though she had been crying. Oracle knew instantly that the voice belonged to Spoiler, the teenage girlfriend of Robin and the newest protégé to the Bat's war on crime.

"I'm sorry Spoiler, Robin isn't here. I can give him a message if you'd like." Oracle's heart went out to the girl. This was hard for everyone but for someone so young and in love…

"That's okay; he probably wouldn't want to talk to me anyway." Spoiler said sadly, as she ran quivering fingertips across an R shaped throwing star that Robin had given her.

"Oh, I'm sure he would. Do you want me to give him a message?" Oracle offered.

"Please. Tell him…just tell him I love him." Spoiler rushed out her message and hung up the phone before Oracle could reply. Tears streaming down her face, she went back to doing her part in getting a shelter ready in an area just outside of Metropolis.

XXXXXXXXXX

"You're very own med tech reporting for duty." Black Canary smiled as she gave Batman a mock salute.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Batman questioned, as he put yet another blanket on Superman. His body was having trouble holding its core temperature. Shivering, Superman looked up to her and tried to smile. He wasn't successful but she appreciated the effort.

"I came in response to your call for a med tech. I'm all you got, take it or leave it." She quipped.

"In that case hold his head up." Batman reached to the table and picked up a large beaker. Putting it to Superman's lips with one hand, he extended his other hand for Superman to hold.

"Drink this Kal. It'll help." Batman said softly. Superman drank the liquid down completely; never asking his teammate what was in it. He trusted Batman without pause. That fact surprised Black Canary as she watched the exchange between the two men. It wasn't the words, for they hardly exchanged any, it was the look of compassion and worry on Batman's face and the expression of trust and gratitude on Superman's.

"Canary, stay with him." Batman barked his order.

"Wait where are you going?" She asked, unsure of what she was supposed to do.

"I have to go make a call to the Mrs." Batman answered, leaving the room.

"The Mrs.? He's married?" Black Canary asked no one in particular. If he had been able to, Superman would have laughed at how depressed she sounded.

"Not… his wife... mine." Superman struggled to explain.

"Oh!" Black Canary exclaimed, smiling as she adjusted Superman's pillow.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Lois, you have a call on line three." Jimmy Olsen yelled across the newsroom.

"Lane here."

"Lois, go home -NOW. I need you on a secure line." Batman ordered. He hung up the phone without waiting for her to argue.

Twenty minutes later, the second phone line in Lois and Clark's apartment was ringing. Lois quickly picked it up.

"Okay why isn't HE calling? Is he okay?" Tough as nails reporter Lois Lane bit back tears at the fear that something had happened to her husband. Batman had a bad habit of only calling when things were at their worst.

"I think he will be. He has severe Kryptonite poisoning. I'll be bringing him home to you in a couple of hours. I have notified his parents and they are on their way."

"Can I... Can I talk to him?" Lois asked with her voice shaking, not resembling her usual fiery demeanor at all.

"Yes, hold the line." Batman answered. Taking the phone to Superman, he held it to his friend's ear.

"Hi baby." Superman whispered. Lois' raised voice could be overheard throughout the room. Superman smiled to Batman, it was good to hear her voice again, even if she was yelling at him.

"I love you too." He said weakly. Handing Batman the phone, Superman simply couldn't hold his head up any longer.

"I'll have him home to you soon, try not to worry… he'll be fine." Batman tried his best to reassure Superman's better half while Black Canary looked on in awe. She was seeing an entirely different side of tall, dark and gruesome. Maybe Batman wasn't as much a cold fish as he pretended. She smiled to herself at the thought.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Kyle, it's good to see you man!" Nightwing extended his hand to Green Lantern. The two had met, via Batman's orders, in Egypt. Nightwing had found the location of Ra's hidden stronghold. Lantern had been called in to watch Nightwing's back while he attempted to take out the satellite responsible for altering the trajectory of the massive meteor headed towards earth.

"I got here as fast as I could 'Wing. What have we got?" Lantern inquired, unsure if he really wanted the answer.

"Got Ra's by the butt hairs GL. There's no doubt he's the one running this little show. All we've got to do is bypass his army of about a thousand or so, get passed his booby traps and state of the art security, and then we're free and clear to take out that satellite." Nightwing hit Green Lantern hard on the back in a friendly patting manner. He laughed at Kyle's surprised look.

"It's okay GL. Piece of cake. You want to take on the army of a thousand or the satellite?" Nightwing teased.

"Oh hell 'Wing. Why not, I just take them both? You look like you could use a rest." Lantern quipped.

"Fair enough. In that case, I'll leave it in your capable hands." Nightwing turned away from where he had been standing, pretending to walk away.

"Um… on second thought, whoever said I was capable?" Lantern asked with a smile.

"Batman did, actually, which is way good enough for me. Come on GL, let's get started." Nightwing tossed Lantern a duffle bag. Checking out the contents, Lantern pulled out a gas mask.

"I almost hate to ask but…"

"Remember the booby traps I mentioned?"

"Is it too late to request a transfer?"

"Oh YEAH." Nightwing smiled.

XXXXXXXXXX

"I want to talk to Dinah. She said you could always patch me through to her." Green Arrow stated, his impatient voice quickly getting on Oracle's nerves.

"Canary is not here and this is NOT an answering machine." She replied with a clipped tone.

"Where is she? I know that you know." Arrow's possessive nature was evident, as he demanded more information.

"Black Canary is on an assignment."

"WHERE?"

"JLA Headquarters."

"Who's she working with?"

"Batman."

"…………………." The humming of the disconnected phone brought a smile to Oracle's face. It was the first one she'd had since the whole ordeal started.

XXXXXXXXXX To Be Continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Final Countdown

Part 3/3

By: Shannyn Grayson Ivy

"Good, you're back." Canary replied as Batman entered headquarters. She was surprised at how quickly he had taken Superman 'home' and returned.

"Why are you still here Canary?" Batman growled, never looking at her directly.

"I thought maybe I could help you with something." She offered. Her excuse sounding lame, even to her ears.

"I need you working with Oracle, as originally ordered." He snapped.

"Well, see that's your problem right there. No one ORDERS me to do anything!" She replied heatedly.

"I received a call a few minutes ago; Green Arrow is on his way here to 'claim' you." He knew his choice of words would anger her and yet, he couldn't figure out for the life of him why he wanted to do so.

"Ollie's coming here?" She asked surprised.

"Yes. Seems he wasn't too happy about you being out of his sight. Why do you put up with that Canary?" The urge to fight with her was to strong now for him to back down.

"You don't know what you're talking about!" She snapped.

"I can't imagine a willful, beautiful creature like yourself allowing someone to cage you." He challenged.

"He hasn't caged me! It's just that, well he needs me."

"Sure he does."

"Batman, some of us aren't robots in humanoid form! Some of us need… maybe I...need to be needed." Although she had started off screaming, she ended her statement quietly, as though her admission had revealed more than she had planned.

He chose not to answer her, as he continued walking inside. Once they reached the double doorway, he paused and opened it for her.

"I don't believe this! Do I look too fragile to handle a door Batman?" She challenged, her temper flaring in her blue eyes.

"Maybe you're not the only one who needs to feel needed, Canary." Batman stated quietly walking past her, leaving her to wonder what exactly he had meant.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Batman, come in." Oracle's voice flittered in through the JLA's main computer.

"Batman here. What have you got for me Oracle?" Batman listened intently as Oracle explained.

"Nightwing and Green Lantern report a thousand or so unconscious soldiers, seventeen booby traps and one Ubu down." She couldn't help but laugh as she relayed Nightwing's message.

"Copy that Oracle. Any word on the satellite?"

"Negative. They are having trouble reaching it."

"Tell them to keep at it; you might mention the fate of all mankind is on their shoulders." Batman offered.

"I'll be sure to mention that."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Hi dad." Barbara Gordon smiled when her father picked up the phone. No matter what danger was to be faced, she always felt better when her dad was around. Across town, ex-police commissioner James Gordon took his cordless phone outside with him. He settled into a comfy patio chair, enjoying a mega glass of ice tea and his daughter's sunshine voice.

"What's up sweetheart?"

"Nothing more than usual. I just… I wanted to say hi." She bit her bottom lip, forcing back the urge to tell him everything.

"Are you staying out of trouble young lady?" He teased.

"Trying to daddy. How about you? You aren't smoking are you?" Her voice took on a not to be messed with tone.

"Now, you know you're old man better than that." Jim answered with way to innocent of a voice. He put down his pack of cigarettes and said a thankful prayer that she didn't have a vidphone.

Noticing the alert light up on her computer, Barbara knew it was time to get back to her Oracle persona. A persona her father knew nothing about.

"Daddy, I'm sorry but I have to go. I've got a call on the other line."

"That's okay baby. Call me later. Hey, is it that Grayson boy again?" He teased.

"Yep, it sure is. Gotta go Dad. Love you."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Dinah, let's go." Green Arrow commanded. He had barely cleared the front doors of the JLA Headquarters before he started ordering her to leave. Batman suppressed an 'I told you so' comment, choosing instead to hand her the bag she had brought with her. She glared at him, knowing full well that he was enjoying being right.

"Ollie, I'm not going anywhere. I'm in the middle of an assignment. Speaking of which, aren't you supposed to helping out in Asia?" She questioned as her glare told him to tread easy.

"I was worried about you Dinah. At a time like this we should be together." He placed his arm around her shoulder and grew increasingly angry when she shoved it off.

"At a time like this we should be working together to get through this." She countered.

"What's with you Dinah?" He questioned, his voice getting louder and more intimidating. Batman decided not to leave the ready room just yet. He had no doubt that Black Canary could hold her own, still something told him to stay close.

"I don't know what you mean." She answered coolly.

"Every since I've come back you've been acting strange. Not to mention the fact that you can't seem to take your eyes off a certain Bat." Arrow grabbed a nearby chair, flinging it into the wall just behind Dinah's head.

"Get out of here!" She all but screamed. Batman tried to stay impassive but his anger was boiling.

"Why? So you and the Bat can get it on, one last time before the end of the world?" His accusation came with a punch, quite literally as his open handed fist connected with her jaw. Dinah staggered backwards, stunned yet again that someone she cared for could be so cruel towards her. As his hand reached upwards to swing at her again, Batman was there, blocking him. Without a word, Batman took the archer's hand and twisted his arm, very close to mangling it. Arrow screamed out in pain and anger as Black Canary ran to his rescue.

"STOP IT!" She yelled at Batman. He continued twisting however; fully aware of how important the hand and arm were to an archer.

"Let him go, damn it!" She screamed in Batman's ear, just before she flipped him backwards. He landed on his back, looking up at her, aggravated but not surprised.

Without another word, Black Canary left the ready room and the two macho idiots to themselves.

"You're a fool Queen." Batman stated, pulling himself up from the floor. He took a few deep breaths before he decided to extend a hand to Green Arrow to do the same.

"Maybe, but at least I don't sleep with my friend's best girl." He growled, accepting Batman's offered hand and pulling hard on it.

"You know Dinah. Do you really think she'd let it go that far while she's still in a relationship with you?" Batman asked.

"She likes you. I can tell." Green Arrow growled.

"Maybe, but she's liked you a lot longer. She's a good woman Ollie and you, my friend are a fool."

The two men stared at one another for a long minute.

"So you two haven't? Ya know?" Green Arrow pressed for answers but was unsure how to ask the question tactfully.

"You should trust her more than that Queen."

"Yeah, guess I should trust you more too huh?" Ollie asked, feeling guilty of ever doubting Canary or Batman's loyalty.

"Oh, I wouldn't say that. If you think I won't grab her out from under you the first chance I get, then you're a bigger fool than I thought." Batman stated his eyes narrowed.

"So that's how it is?" Green Arrow's growl returned.

"Yes Arrow, that's how it is. You don't deserve her as far as I'm concerned. However, she seems to see it differently. She hasn't betrayed you Ollie, in fact she's done nothing but defend you. You should think about that." Batman walked away but stopped at the doorway, turning to look at the archer once more.

"Something else you should think about Ollie. If I _ever_ find out that you've hit her again, I will be your worst nightmare except no one will be there to wake you up." Leaving Green Arrow alone in the ready room, Batman was confident his point had been made.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Uh... Nightwing? Do you know what all these buttons and knobs do?" Green Lantern asked. Having made their way into the control room of the satellite that Ra's had in orbit; they were now faced with how to change the trajectory of the meteor itself.

"Oh, I'm sure we can figure it out." Nightwing said studying them.

"You don't know, do you?" Green Lantern asked, becoming increasingly alarmed.

"Well, how hard can it be?" Nightwing asked innocently glancing over at least six-dozen or more buttons.

"It's time to call Batman." Green Lantern offered.

"Oh man, you sound like little bro. We don't have to call him for everything you know." Nightwing growled.

Studying the console, Nightwing ignored the doubting look of his new partner. From the corner of his eye he caught sight of a big red button, that coincidentally happened to be at the top, third row, center. Nightwing smiled as he flipped the unmarked button, laughing at Green Lantern's reaction. As the console lit up, Nightwing typed in access codes that Oracle had broken into. The entire event took less than fifteen minutes and left Green Lantern's nerves frazzled.

"How…how did you know?" Green Lantern asked incredulously.

"Elementary my dear Lantern. It was the big red button, at the top, third row, center. All ego maniacs put their power buttons there."

"Oh." Green Lantern said, scratching his head, still obviously confused.

"_Now_, we call the Bat." Nightwing smiled. "Oracle patch me through to the big guy, priority one."

"Okay Nightwing, go ahead." Oracle answered her voice tense.

"Um… yeah... Houston, this is Wing One. Problem solved, I repeat, problem solved. Do you copy Houston? Over."

This time Batman could not suppress the huge grin that crossed his face when he heard his son's report.

"Copy that, Nightwing. Your orders are to get home pronto. I have a sneaking suspicion there's going to be one hell of a celebration here tonight."

"We're on our way! Nightwing out."

XXXXXXXXXX

The music blared through numerous speakers posted throughout the JLA Headquarters. All the operatives had successfully made it back and gotten the good news. Superman had called before the party got underway and reported feeling almost like his old self again.

The ready room had been turned into a dance hall of sorts. Disco type lights strobed causing various colors to be splashed on the floor and walls. Some yelled for oldies music, a mix of classic rock and pop, still others wanted new wave. At least three fights had been started on the subject of music; still all and all everyone seemed to be having a good time. Batman spotted Nightwing, bragging about saving the day to Flash and Arsenal. He held in a laugh as Nightwing told the story over yet again when Donna Troy walked up.

"Hey kiddo, think I can borrow you for a minute?" Batman asked. They both knew it wasn't really a question.

"Okay." Nightwing answered, and then turning to his friends he added "He probably just wants to thank me for saving his bacon- again."

"Yeah, Wing, I bet that's what he wants." Flash teased.

"What's up?" Nightwing asked as the two walked away from the Titans, to stand in a less crowded spot close to the dance floor.

"Have any problems today?" Batman asked lightly.

"Nothing we couldn't handle." Nightwing stated.

"What about Ra's?" Batman's voice suddenly became cool.

"Oh, well, Lantern took care of that aspect. He placed him inside a little green jail cell, made from his ring. He was nice though, he gave him a bunk, a john and MTV." Nightwing said with a laugh.

"Ra's is trapped in a cell with MTV?" Batman questioned, wanting to make sure he had heard that correctly.

"Yep and that's the only channel he gets." Nightwing grinned. "He's been turned over to the UN for crimes against humanity."

"Good work today son." Batman noted with a touch of parental pride showing through.

"Aw, no problem. Saving the world, it's all in a day's work." Nightwing said with an exaggerated yawn.

As they continued to talk Green Arrow led his date out to the dance floor. Canary's blonde hair was flowing past her shoulders and she smiled as they danced past.

"Are you okay?" Nightwing questioned, watching Batman's reaction to the couple closely.

"Sure, why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, I thought, I mean, you and Black Canary…"

"We're 'friends' Nightwing."

"Oh. Cause see, I thought…"

"Well don't."

"Whatever you say Kemosabe."

The two continued to watch as Green Arrow twirled his companion across the dance floor, her red dress swinging outwards as they danced.

"You think she'll ever leave him Batman?" Nightwing asked.

"Who knows, maybe he'll straighten up and she won't have to leave him." Batman answered.

"What if he doesn't?" Nightwing questioned.

"Then I'll be waiting, after all, that's what friends are for." Batman answered with a secret smile.

XXXXXXXXXX


End file.
